


We're Just A Band Not Demigods Series Behind the Scenes

by KaiserinCheshire



Series: We're Demigods?! [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demigod isn't all about fighting bad guys, monsters, and going on quests. There are other problems to face, including each other. A look into our heroes lives as they experiences being a demigod more times than most.<br/>We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1<br/>Music and Monsters Book 2<br/>Lies, Music, and Monsters Book 3<br/>i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.<br/>I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.<br/>i only own my ideas.<br/>thank you for reading.<br/>leave any comments for some new ideas.<br/>Cast List:<br/>One Direction as Themselves<br/>The Wanted as Themselves<br/>5SOS as Themselves<br/>Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne<br/>Giselle Amaro as Me<br/>Cecilia Acosta as Herself<br/>Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen<br/>Katie Leung as Kelly Blue<br/>Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion<br/>Tom Felton as Ben Sollux<br/>Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves<br/>Jake Abel as Luke Castellan<br/>John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List

~~Luke And The First Date (Luke)  
Finding Out About the Gods (Cecilia)~~  
 ~~Visiting Hecate Cabin and Spending Time in Apollo Cabin (Cecilia)  
Hotel Lotus Casino (Cecilia and The Wanted Members)~~  
 ~~Demigods Shopping at M's And Twin Demigods (BoyBand Members and Cecilia)~~  
 ~~Training And Exploring The Chimera (5SOS and Ezekiel)  
Promises  
Normal People vs PJO Fans  
Know You’re Obsessed With Percy Jackson When…~~  
 ~~De-aged By Visiting Justin's Room Part 1 (5SOS and Ezekiel)~~  
 ~~Off to M's Again (Boyband Member and Cecilia)~~  
 ~~De-aged By Visiting Justin's Room Part 2 (5SOS and Ezekiel)~~  
I Meet My Extended Family (Niall)


	2. Luke And The First Date (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during the events of Chapter 11 of Music and Monsters, featuring Luke Castellan and Giselle, and Chiron.

~Giselle's POV~  
"Do you remember our first date?" He asked me

Of course I remember we were grounded by Chiron when we got back." I told him laughing slightly

"It was worth it though." He told me laughing also

"I never knew you were such a romantic." I told him smiling

"Well at that time you didn't know about my boyfriend side beautiful." Luke said tapping my cheek

"You didn't have to go all out you know." I said

"I had to sweep you off your feet." He pointed out

"Yes but Chiron didn't trust after that." I said laughing

"Well my dad wasn't happy to find out a credit card of his was missing." Luke said frowning

"Well you did go all out for our first date." I said tapping his nose

"Well I did take you to a fancy restaurant and we did go star gazing." He said smiling widely "And then we kissed and your aunt didn't kill me for kissing you."

"Of course." I said blushing

~Flashback Starts 3rd POV~  
_It was normal sunny at Camp Half-Blood demigods were training, Nymphs and Naiads were dancing and talking with each other, and Satyrs were playing their reed pipes making strawberries grow._

_The Apollo children were in the archery range practicing their target practice not that many of them needed it. Luke was leaning against a tree watching as Annabeth was sword fighting with a child of Ares before walking towards the archery range to see his favorite Apollo child. Annabeth and Grover could see how he looked at her and with their careful planning (all on Annabeth's part and Grover wanting to be a love master) they wanted to help Luke ask her out._

_After praying to her mother Annabeth was able to help Luke steal receive a credit card from Hermes. After making reservations at Joe's Stone Crab Annabeth got the help of Silena Beauregard to make this date perfect._

_As Luke got to the archery range he found the girl he was looking for standing next to Will who was watching David Sole another child of Apollo aim an arrow at the target._

_Luke took a deep breath before walking towards her and Will "Hey Will can I borrow your sister for a moment?"_

_Will nodded before walking away leaving the two alone to talk. Luke to a breath before speaking "Are you lost? Cause heaven's a long way from here."_

_Giselle blushed "Is that your way of asking me on a date?"_

_Luke smiled and nodded "Tonight and don't worry about the harpies or getting caught. I'm a child of Hermes I know how sneak out."_

_Giselle rolled her eyes playfully "Whatever see you tonight." She said before walking back to train with her siblings_

_Luke smiled before walking back to Annabeth and to see Silena and Grover there also._

_"You're smiling so she said yes." Silena squealed_

_"Yeah she said yes." Luke said_

_"We have to go." Silena said before grabbing Annabeth and dragged her way_

_-Timeskip brought to you by Aphrodite Squealing About A New Couple Giselle's POV-_

_Later that day, after lunch and everything, I went back to my cabin and relaxed...Maybe he would forget and everything would be okay and I wont have to embarrass myself since I'm so nervous! As I was laying down I heard a knock on my door of my cabin since everyone was out playing volleyball and basketball leaving me alone since I didn't want to play. I groaned and stood up, Walking over to the door, I opened it and was instantly attacked by a two certain Athena and Aphrodite Kids! My hair was being pulled, My clothes taken off, And something was powdering my face.. I think I may have passed out sometime during that, Who knew Silena and Annabeth were so terrifying? Not Me! Especially when it came to a date!_

_-Mini Timeskip brought to you by Sam and Dean Winchester-_

_Annabeth and Silena were finally done with my torture getting me ready._

_"There you're ready." Silena said putting down a hair brush_

_"Luke's outside waiting for you." Annabeth said smiling_

_"Thanks." I said hugging them_

_They smiled before leading me outside where Luke was waiting._

_"Have fun you too." Annabeth said as we walked away_

_"But not too much fun." Silena said giggling before walking away with Annabeth_

_"Let's go m'lady." Luke said holding his arm out for me to take_

_I looped my arm through his before he led us out of camp without being noticed._

_-Another Timeskip brought to you by Crowley-_

_Before we knew it we were at Joe's Stone Crab sitting at a table waiting for our food to arrive._

_Luke was telling me about one of his siblings making a paint bomb exploding in their cabin. I was laughing because let's face it Hermes kids are a bit crazy._

_As the waiter brought our food we continued to talk and eat before Luke paid before leading me back to camp where Silena, Annabeth, and Grover had laid out a blanket surrounded by candles._

_"Stargazing?" I questioned laying down on the blanket with Luke following my lead_

_"Yeah." Luke said intertwining our hands together_

_"There's Cancer, and Sagittarius." I said pointing out the constellations_

_"And Leo and Libra." Luke said_

_We stayed like that before Luke sat up and looked at me before kissing me with the moonlight shining a bit brighter._

_"Be my girlfriend?" He asked pulling away_

_"Yes." I said_

_Luke pulled me into his arms before we fell asleep under my aunt's watchful gaze of the moon._

_-Timeskip to the Morning brought to you by Me because I can and because of Aphrodite's Squealing-_

_Luke and I woke up from my dad making the sunlight shine on us._

_"We stayed here last night." I said slowly_

_"Chiron." We both said before rushing back to camp where Chiron was waiting for us with an unhappy expression on his face_

_"To the Big House." He said before leading us there_

_Once inside his office he asked us to sit down "Explain."_

_We both explained before it got quite._

_"You both are grounded. Go clean yourselves up then go to breakfast with your siblings." He said finally breaking the awkward silence_

_We both got up and left before leaving Chiron said something to us._

_"Oh and congratulations on your relationship." He said smiling as we both blushed walking out of the Big House smiling holding each other's hands_

_Annabeth, Silena, and Grover were waiting for us outside. Silena and Annabeth squealed while Grover smiled._

_"Congrats you two." Silena said_

_We just smiled at them before hugging them saying a soft thank you._  
~Flashback Ends~

"So you didn't tell your friends about me." He said frowning

"The pain about bringing you up. Luke it would kill me." I told him

"So does he know?" He asked me

"Of course not. I told the senior campers and Silena made sure that none of her siblings found out." I replied

"Whatever happened to..." He trailed off

I pulled something out of my pocket.

"You mean this." I said showing him the ring

"You still have it." He said shocked looking at the ring

"Of course I still have it." I said looking at the ring

He smiled sadly at me then opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and quickly disappeared. And I put the ring away quickly.


	3. Finding Out About the Gods (Cecilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set before the events of We're Just A Band Not Demigods, featuring Ceci and Giselle.

~Ceci's POV~  
At the moment I was stuck in a yellow bus filled with 20 or so kids, heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan to look at Greek and Roman stuff. It didn't sound like it would be interesting or fun but my Latin teacher [Mr. David](http://img.actucine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/James-McAvoy-X-Men.jpg) was leading the trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. David didn't look like someone you would call cool. But his lessons were the only ones in the school whose lesson didn't put me asleep. He had us running up to the board to write as many Greek and Roman names we could think of, while he swung up a sword around his head like a mad man, threatening to use it on us if we got anything wrong. So I was actually looking forward to the trip.

But the one thing I was dreading was the fact that my math's teacher Mrs. Perez would be joining us to help Mr. David look after us kids. Well that's what she claimed at least. Mrs. Perez was the worst teacher I have ever had. She had her hair up in a tight bun that seemed glued to her head, and permanently wore a leather jacket with matching trousers that looked like second skin to her. She had instantly fallen in love with the school's freckled faced, red haired kleptomaniac Casey Flores when she had tried to stick chewing gum to the back of my friend Giselle's coat. Instead of yelling at Casey like any other sane teacher would, she found a way to blame me instead. This kinda explains why I hate her so much.

Casey and I on the other hand, had been enemies since the first time we met. I'm not exactly sure what I did to her, but it was enough for her to hate my guts. Anyway back to my friend, Giselle. She was a bit smaller than me, standing at 4'9"and a half, lightly tanned skin, and large doe brown eyes. But this unfortunately made her a target for Casey's bullying.

That brings us back to the bus, where I had to watch Casey try and hit Giselle with chunks of her peanut butter sandwiches.

"I'm going kill her!" I growled, already halfway out of my seat, ready to punch Casey into tomorrow morning.

"Don't Ceci." Giselle said, grabbing onto my arm trying to pull me back onto my seat. "You're already in enough trouble with the teacher as it is. Besides I like peanut butter." She started to move out way as pieces of the sandwich came her way. I didn't like it, but I did whats he wanted me to do, and sat as quietly and as calmly as a kid with ADHD could. All the while trying not to attack the red haired girl.

Mr. David rolled at a leisurely pace through the museum as we followed him, listening as he talked with enthusiasm about all the artifacts. I found it really interesting to learn about all of these things, but it was getting harder to understand what he was saying from the amount of giggling coming from Casey and her idiot friends. I tried to ignore them out, but it was becoming an impossible task.

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The big three are the brother's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Mr. David pointed to each statue that was supposedly meant to be the Grecian Gods, "While the gods were know for their incredible power, they were also know for their rivalry. They were said to always be fighting, always threatening war."

The rest of Mr. David's speech was drowned out, by the annoying, nasally laugh of Casey Flores and her friends. I tried to ignore them and try to listen to Mr. David, but Casey's jabbering seemed to be getting louder with every second.

"Will you shut up?" All eyes turned to me as I shouted at Casey, something I hadn't really meant to do.

"Miss. Acosta, I'm sure if you have your own opinion, the class will be glad to hear it." I turned around to face Mr. David. I'm pretty sure my face resembled a tomato at the moment.

"Sorry sir. I hadn't meant to shout." He nodded at me before moving away to face an old picture of a man eating babies.

"Well in that case, do you mind telling us what this picture represents?" He indicated to the painting, which I was lucky enough to be able to recognize it.

"That's Kronos, the king god-"

"God?" I thought for a second before remembering the right word.

"Sorry, Titan, and he's eating his kids because of a prophecy that was told. He would have eaten all his kids, if his wife hadn't caught on to what he was doing and hid baby Zeus, and gave him a rock instead, before hiding Zeus in the hills. When Zeus was old enough he caused his father to barf up his brothers and sisters," Collective groans came from most of the girls in the class while the boys starting whispering to their friends about how 'wicked' or 'cool' it must have been to see something like that.

"Quite everyone, Miss. Acosta please continue." I nodded to Mr. David in thanks.

"Then this huge war broke out between the gods and the Titans, which the gods ended up winning and ruled the earth from that moment on wards. That's the story anyway."

"Well done, Miss. Acosta," Mr. David was about to continue speaking when Casey whispered, or tried to anyway, to her friends

"Why do we have to learn this? It's not like when we go for a job interview they'll ask 'Please explain why Kronos eat his children'."

"Excellent question Miss. Flores," I smirked slightly at Casey's expense, busted. "Miss. Acosta, would you please explain to Miss. Flores why you are expected to know this." I shook my head at Mr. David, completely clueless of the answer myself. I felt Giselle tense besides as she looked expectantly at me for my answer.

"I don't know sir" He looked as though he expected this answer and smiled warmly.

"Well, half credit Miss. Acosta. Yes, Zeus did in fact; feed his father a mixture of mustard and wine which caused him to throw up his children, who, being immortal ended up being fully grown. But enough about that for the time being, I suggest you all make your way back to the entrance to have your lunches. We will continue this in one hour."

Giselle and I followed the behind everyone else, making sure we wouldn't get in the way of the boys who kept trying to messing around with each other, pushing their friends into the way of anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the museum at the same time as us.

"Miss. Acosta stay behind please." I looked to Giselle with an apologetic look but she just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about me. I'll save you a seat." I thanked her and turned around to face Mr. David.

"If this is about me shouting when you were speaking, I'm really sorry. Casey had -" Mr. David held up a hand to stop me from talking.

"I forgive you for that. But it wasn't the reason why I had called you back."

"Then what is it?"

He started going on about how I should start trying to improve my grades and concentrate harder in class. He said he would be disappointed to see me leave this year because of how bad my work was, which I think seemed a bit unfair. I was working hard, and I was getting help from my teachers, but it was really hard to concentrate during classes when you have ADHD and can't even read what's in front of you. But all the same I promised to try my hardest, even though I knew that my hardest, probably wasn't the best. Mr. David looked at the stele that was in the corner of the room with sad eyes, like he had been at the girl's funeral.

"Why don't you head outside and make the most of the hour. I'm sure Giselle is waiting for you. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain."

Mr. David's prediction about it going to rain looked as though it might come true. Dark clouds rolled over head, blocking out the sun that had been shining down on us for the entire morning. The funny thing was, no one seemed to notice, people kept walking through the busy streets as though the weather was perfectly fine.

Giselle and I were seated at the edge of the fountain that stood outside the museum, far away from the other kids, mainly because we wanted to seem a little bit normal to the passing tourists who were walking in and out of the museum. And compared to how everyone else was acting, that was pretty normal. Casey was trying to pickpocket an old lady's bag, and as usual Mrs. Perez turned a blind eye on what was happening.

When I had sat down, Giselle had turned to me immediately,

"Detention?"

"From David? Na, I don't think I have ever seen him give detention to anyone, not even Casey."

"Lucky. What did he want to talk about then?"

"No much just asked me to work harder and improve my grades. Something about expecting great things from me," Giselle looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes as though he didn't expect anything less. Before I could question her about it she pushed her apple in front of my face.

"Do you want this? I'm not really hungry." I thanked her and took the apple away from her, not really bothering to think about the way he had looked at me. We sat in silence for a while and I stared down the busy streets of Manhattan, thinking about how far I was from home. It would be easy enough to grab a taxi and get away from here heading towards the airport. But then I realized two things. One, I didn't have enough money and two, I would miss Giselle. I was brought out of my thoughts by a red blur.

"Oops." Casey Flores smirked as she tipped the rest of her lunch onto Giselle's lap.

I tried to keep calm and do what the school's councilor had told me to do whenever I got mad, take deep breaths and think of something that made me smile. But I was so mad my mind was completely blank. I also didn't focus on Giselle's eyes flashing for a split second before it went away.

All I remembered, was that one minute Casey was in front of us smirking like crazy, then the next she was on her butt in the middle of the fountain screaming her head off with a bloody nose, something along the line of, 'Cecilia pushed me! She pushed me" But I could barely hear her. I was in shock, how could that have happened so fast? My ears started picking up bits of other conversations that the rest of the class were having as they stared at the fountain wide eyed.

"Did you see-"

"Her eyes flashed red for a second-"

"-Her punch was so fast it hit her"

Mrs. Perez went straight to see Casey, who was practically hysterical, and help her out of the fountain. Promising to get her a new pair of trousers from the museum gift shop, before she turned to me, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Cecilia Acosta," I nodded my head slowly before looking towards the ground, expecting the worst. "Follow me." Her sickly sweet voice commanded. Unfortunately for me, when she speaks like that to me, I know I'm in serious trouble.

With my still glued to the ground I got up slowly, only to be held back by a hand.

"I'm the one who pushed Casey, not Cecilia. Why would -"

"Enough!" I jumped in shock at the harshness of her words. Poor Giselle scratch that looked livid as she watched Perez. But either way, she still persisted,

"But she didn't-"

"You will stay here. Is that clear Ms. Amaro?" She nodded and sat back down. I smiled as best as I could at Giselle

"Giselle it's fine, really. Thanks for trying though." I whispered the last part to her. "And besides, the only thing she can do is give me detention." Giselle looked like she was about to protest, but couldn't say anything as Mrs. Perez shrieked, and I mean shrieked, it sounded like nails on a blackboard, I shuddered at the thought.

"Sometime today would be nice Miss. Acosta." I looked up expecting to see Miss. Perez a few feet away from me but found she was at the top of the stairs, near the museum entrance.

How had she gotten there so fast?

I walked as quickly as I could towards the entrance, fearing, in my haste, that if I ran I would end up tripping and falling onto my face.

Looking back at it, I now realize that it probably would have been better if I had fallen on my face instead.

Looking around I realized that she wasn't at the top of the stairs, like she had been moments before. Figuring she had already gone into the museum, I stepped inside. Not seeing her nearby I called out

"Mrs. Perez?"

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" I looked around confused still no seeing her anywhere, so I figured it would probably be a good idea if I looked around the different rooms to see if I can find her.

"It was an accident; I don't even remember pus-"

"Don't play dumb with me honey," I followed her voice back to where the Greek and Roman artifacts were, she was standing in front of one of the statues, playing with the sleeves of her jacket, "That act you put on every day may fool everyone else, but it doesn't fool me."

"What act? Mrs. Perez, I don't know what you're talking about!" She spun around quickly to face me, her mouth turned up into a snarl.

"I wonder how your blood tastes like?" I shook my head confused,

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tell me how it tastes and I'll make your death go by quicker. But if you don't," She looked at me with hunger. I started backing away from her.

"Death? Is this some kind of joke?" I looked around expecting people to jump out from behind corners laughing at how terrified I must look, only as I looked around I realized something, we were alone.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mrs. Perez crouched low into a predatory stance before jumping high into the air and flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg landing a few feet front of me.

"Oh my," I turned around and started to run towards the exit, only to find my way blocked by the thing that used to be Mrs. Perez.

"Just leave me alone!" I turned around and started to make my way towards a fire escape that was luckily enough, close by. But once again, I found my way blocked.

"Giselle!" Both me and the thing looked behind me, surprised to see my Latin teacher wheeling himself into the room and Giselle running behind him with a bow and arrow drawn, when he saw that he had my attention he threw something into the air, and it was only as it got closer to me I realized it was a pen. By instinct, I raised my hands to catch it. But when I caught the pen, it changed into a three foot long bronze sword. Something I remembered Mr. David bringing into some of his lessons.

A loud growl came from behind me and I turned around fast enough to see that the thing that had been Mrs. Perez, had decided that enough was enough and charged me.

Something in me obviously knew what to do, so I swung the sword in front of me and watched as a huge gash appeared at her side. But instead of dropping dead like anything normal, she burst into dust.

I stood paralyzed for a few moments staring at where Mrs. Perez, now a pile of dust, once stood. I looked down at the sword in my hand, and was surprised to see that the sword was now once again a pen.

"This is too weird to real. It must be a dream," I nodded my head, believing what I had just said to myself. "Yeah, it was a dream. Just a dream."

But somehow, a part of me knew, that this was defiantly not a dream.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at them

"You're a demigod." Mr. David said

"You're insane." I said dropping the sword to the ground where it transformed back into a pen

"Tell me what you fought then if it isn't real?" Giselle questioned me putting the bow and arrow away

"A vampire." I said

"An Empousa." Mr.David said wheeling away after nodding to Giselle

"Come on it's time to go camp." She said leading me out of the museum after snapping her fingers letting us leave with no problem at all

~Timeskip brought to you by Sebastian's Love for Cats~  
I looked at the Camp Half-Blood gate in awe. Giselle watched me with a smile.

"Welcome to your new home. Well your home away from home. And don't worry about your mortal family your mom knows you're here." She said grabbing my arm leading me inside where everything from kids training or riding pegasi.

"Home." I said smiling before I saw something flickering above my head. It was a red boar's head.

"Child of Ares. God of war." Giselle said before yelling to a camper "Hey Clarisse come here."

The girl came over and stared at me after greeting Giselle.

"Clarisse meet Cecilia Acosta your new sister." Giselle said before being pulled away by two blonde guys and a black haired guy

"So what weapon do you want?" Clarisse asked me

"Any weapon?" I asked slowly

She nodded and I smiled I was going to love this place.


	4. Visiting Hecate Cabin and Spending Time in Apollo Cabin (Cecilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set before the Pre-We're Just A Band Not Demigods, featuring Ceci and Giselle.

It was a normal day. Everything about the day was normal till you visit Hecate and Apollo cabins.

Everyone knows you ALWAYS have to knock on Apollo and Hecate cabin doors. If you just walk in Hecate cabin then you might set off one of the magical traps they set up, and no one was ever in the mood to be turned purple or into a guinea pig.

As for Apollo cabin well everyone knows that Apollo kids could curse people to rhyme or sing for a few days, weeks, and once even months when disturbed when they're at the archery range or making music in their cabin. 

I had decided to visit Hecate cabin came in and just look around to see if I could use something of theirs to use on people I don't like.

My eye caught sight of a jar full of green gas. Me being me I picked it up to get a closer look when the jar slipped out of my hands smashing onto the floor. 

~Timeskip brought to you by Zayn's High Notes~

I woke up on the floor. With Lou Ellen and Giselle looking at me. Wait! I'm standing! Why am I so close to the floor than?! I looked at the floor.

My clothes fit me big. I began to freak out.

Lou picked me up wrapping my clothes around me. "Shh. Stop crying Ceci. Know you've been told to be careful."

I tried to say I wasn't crying, but only a hiccup came out.

Oh no! I am crying in front of my best friend and was basically wearing nothing since I was drowning in my clothes since they were too big. My crying increase and I started to scream.

Giselle took me from Lou. "Shh. Luxy, calm down. No one will hurt you." She said nicely.

I kept crying. She should be scolding me for not listening and coming into Hecate's cabin alone.

"Let's go to Apollo cabin while Lou comes up with a cure to get you back to normal." Giselle said picking me up and taking me to her cabin

~Timeskip to Apollo Cabin brought to you by the Winter Soldier~

I sat on Giselle's bed playing with some toys that Giselle had for what reason I don't know while Will and her were talking about music or something.

"I'm hungwy." I said causing the two to look at me 

"Okay hold on I'll go get you food." Giselle said walking out of the cabin

Will looked at me before grabbing me some colors and large white paper for me to draw on.

I happily began to draw while he watched me and began to make some more arrows for his quiver.

I continued drawing when Connor and Travis both walked into the cabin looking for Will.

"Hey Will you're needed in the infirmary." Connor told him

"I can't leave. Giselle wants me to stay with Ceci." He told them causing the two to look at me

"Giselle told us what happen as she walked to get her something to eat.'' Travis said causing me to look at him

Will sighed but nodded getting up looking at me with a stern look "Don't leave the cabin until Giselle or Lou come to get you." Before following the Stolls out leaving me alone.

I went back to drawing before I began to get bored wondering where Giselle was with my food before I looked around the cabin. 

The interior was like a recording studio, with bunk beds all neatly made with trunks on the foot of their beds. There were tables and chairs for demigods to write music. Cupboards filled with medical supplies, art and craft supplies, and for making bows and arrows. Instruments were in cases and music sheets were on music stands. 

Me being I wanted to get to the art supplies so I began walking towards the cupboard filled with art and craft supplies that was until Giselle came into the cabin with a plate with a cheeseburger and fries. 

"What are you doing?" She questioned me 

I just smiled back innocently before sitting on her bed as she gave me the plate of food. She sat down next to me as she looked at the different toys around me.

"Why do you have them?" I asked her as I took a bite out of the burger 

She looked at me before looking at the toys "They belong to a friend of mine." She said looking at a stuffed hydra beanbag

I looked at her and noticed a look of sadness flash across her face before she got up from the bed to grab something from her trunk. There was a knock on the cabin door and in walked in Lou with a cup that was smoking.

"I made a potion for you to drink to change you back." She said motioning to the cup

It smelled horrible. "Ew." I said before trying to leave the cabin

Giselle grabbed me and held me in her arms as Lou opened my mouth and tipped the cup making me drink the potion.

There was a poof and then I was back to normal in Giselle's arms who fell to the ground with me on top since she was still holding me.

"I think you learned something today right Ceci? Not to be taking things from my cabin." Lou said before walking out

Giselle stared at me before pushing me off of herself before standing up dusting off her clothes. "You wont do that again right?" she asked me

I stood up nodding my head as we both walked out of Apollo cabin telling her I wasn't doing that again. That was until an Aphrodite child and a Nemesis child passed me off. They ended up being turned into puppies for a week. Both Lou and Giselle me looks of disapproval but I gained highfives from all the Hermes kids and my siblings.

I also left a gift for Will in Apollo cabin when no one was paying attention since they were in archery practice.

"CECILIA!!!"

Guess Will found my gift I better start running.


	5. Hotel Lotus Casino (Cecilia and The Wanted Members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during the end of Music and Monsters but before Giselle gets forgotten in Lies, Music, and Monsters, featuring Ceci, The Wanted, Will, the other demigods, and Giselle.

~Ceci's POV-Day 1~  
Me and The Wanted Members walked the streets of Las Vegas looking for the Hotel Lotus Casino as Giselle and Will both were both picking up supplies from Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles while we were here waiting for them. We had heard that the hotel was fun, but it was deadly to be there since it was the home of the lotus eaters. It was created so that anyone entering would never want to leave because of all the addictive games, food, and other activities, combined with the unlimited money on plastic cards. The hotel causes those inside never to age, while time goes on at a seemingly accelerated rate outside.

I had found out that Giselle had been trapped by the hotel for a month but to her it had only been a few days. Anyways we finally found the hotel and we were standing in front of it looking at each other before we went inside.

"Wow." We all whispered together taking in everything at once

"What do we do first?" Nathan asked

As soon as he said that a hotel worker came and handed us each a hotel card before walking away.

"We go and check our rooms." Jay said

We nodded and went to our rooms that had all our favorite things inside. Like clothes, snacks, movies, etc. Even the walls were our favorite colors!

I looked through the closet and changed into this outfit before walking to the boys room telling them I was going to play some video games. The boys were going play soccer in an indoor field they saw.

"Have fun guys." I said before we split up

~3rd POV-Day 7~  
All the demigods were still in the hotel having the times of their lives while Will and Giselle got back from ROFL looking for the others worried something happened to them.

"Where could they be?" Will asked

"I don't know." Giselle said looking at him

"Maybe they went back to camp." Will said

"Hopefully." She said to him

"What if they went to the hotel lotus casino." He said,,

"No Chiron and I warned them of the consequences." She said to him not wanting to believe the possibility of them being there

"But you know Ceci and her curiosity." Will said "Along with the guys."

Giselle bit her lip and looked at him "Let's call Luke, Clarisse, Sam, Chris, Silena, Bianca, and Beckendorf." 

"Okay." Will said as the two walked away

With Ceci and the boys were all getting ready before changing into swimwear and went to the indoor pool. When they got to the pool they all went there separate ways looking at the pool.

Tom and Max went into the pool with Ceci. Siva and Jay jumped in while Nathan went to the slide. They all spent an hour at the pool before they had lunch before going to have more fun.

Max and Jay went dancing in the club part of the casino. Nathan and Tom were playing Call of Duty and Guitar Hero. Siva was playing Just Dance and Ceci was playing Sim City.

~3rd POV~  
Giselle and the others met in front of the casino looking at the doors wearily.

"We have to keep on task." Clarisse said

"Yeah." They all mumbled

"We go in pairs." Sam said

"Who goes and gets who?" Charlie asked

"Me and Chris got Tom." Clarisse said getting a nod from Chris

"Max and Siva." Silena said getting a nod from Charlie

"Nathan." Sam said

"Jay." Will said

"Then we got Ceci." Giselle said motioning to her and Luke

"Okay we then split up after we got them we meet here." Luke said

"Yeah, but we make sure to throw the cash cards away." Sam said

"Yes." Everyone told him

"Sheesh just asking no need to bite my head off." He mumbled as they all went in splitting up to look for the demigod(s) they were supposed to

They all put up a fight and that caused them to be knocked out put to sleep forcefully gently. They all managed to cause a scene though the worst being Ceci and Tom. Jay was dragged by Will from the race track part of the casino clawing at the ground trying to make his way back to the club section with Max who was being held by Charlie and Silena charm spoke Siva into leaving the Just Dance game. Nathan was dragged from Call of Duty by Sam and Clarisse and Chris did same with Tom who managed to bring out a sword and attacked Clarisse. Luke and Giselle both dragged Ceci who was put to sleep with an arrow that Giselle used after Ceci began screaming and attacking the two.

As the demigods were dragged outside they began to snap back to their senses. All the older demigods looked at them in shame as they all looked at them before looking at the hotel entrance doors.

"I hope you all like kitchen duty." Clarisse said looking at her half brother and half sister

"We warned you." Will said staring at Jay along with Sam

Luke and Chris stared at Nathan. Charlie and Silena looked at Max and Siva.

"Hopefully you all learned a lesson in listening to what we tell you. You were all gone for a week. We thought you were kidnapped by Ben or monsters got you." Giselle said looking at Ceci who looked down at her gaze

"Let's go." Luke said

When they all got back to camp Chiron gave them a long lecture about magical places and gave them kitchen duty as punishment. The demigods had a hard time proving that they were ready for another quest as many new demigods were popping up everywhere. Giselle did make up with them, but now they all took warnings they were given seriously as they had worried everyone in camp.


	6. Demigods Shopping at M's And Twin Demigods (BoyBand Members and Cecilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during the end of We're A Band Not Demigods but before Music and Monsters, featuring Ceci, the boys, Giselle, and Sam Scorpion.

Harry had heard of a mall under Chicago that had useful items for demigods from his siblings. He asked Giselle and she said it was true, but she didn't exactly like the fact that they wanted to go. This caused all of the boys to keep asking her until she gave in which wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

"Ugh fine. We'll go to the damn mall. Gods!" Giselle finally yelled as Louis asked her while she was grooming her Pegasi Solaria and Solaris

"Yes!" They all cheered but quieted when they saw the glare she was giving them

"What's so bad about that mall anyways?" Liam asked causing her to sigh

"Ask Chiron." She said shortly causing them all to flinch at the tone of her voice

"What did you do piss off an Apollo child?" Sam questioned as he walked up behind them

"We asked to go to M's Mall." Niall said looking at the son of Hades

"Ah." Sam said before walking to the brunette

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zany questioned

Sam just gave them a look before whispering to Giselle before she looked at him like he was crazy before she gave in to whatever he told her. Butch son of Iris came and took her pegasi as she turned to Sam who smiled in return before they both looked at us.

"Well go get your things since we're going to Chicago." Sam said waving them off as he turned to Giselle who just looked at them before walking off the forest where a satyr was waving to her.

The boys and Ceci all rushed off getting their things as Giselle and Sam were ready seeing as this wasn't the first time they gone to the mall before.

~Timskip to M's Mall brought to you by Jane and Alec of Twilight~

Sam and Giselle were both walking behind the group as they all looked around Chicago being thankful for the Mist that covered their true identities.

"I wonder what they have at the mall." Louis said

"Let's go already." Harry said walking ahead

After going into the sewers they came across polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive M. next to the elevator was a directory, like for a department store.

**Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance Sewer Level**   
**Furnishings and Café M 1**   
**Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances 2**   
**Men's Wear and Weaponry 3**   
**Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons, and Sundries 4**

"Let's start at the top." Liam said as they all piled into the elevator

The doors slid open on the fourth floor, and the scent of perfume wafted into the elevator. Louis stepped out first.

"Guys," Louis said "You've got to see this."

They all joined him.

"This is better than Macy's." Cecilia said

The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was a stained glass mosaic with astrological signs around a giant sun. the daylight streaming through it washed everything in a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so they could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at.

Aside from the stained glass ceiling and elevator, the boys and Ceci couldn't see any other windows or doors, but two sets of glass escalators ran between the levels. The carpeting was a riot of oriental patterns and colors, and the racks of merchandise were just as bizarre. There was too much to take in at once, but they saw normal stuff like shirt racks and shoe trees mixed in with armored manikins, beds of nails, and fur coats that seemed to be moving.

"Check it out." Niall said stepping to the railing and looked down

In the middle of the atrium a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing color from red to yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins, and on either side of the fountain stood a gilded cage-like an oversize canary cage.

Inside one, a miniature hurricane swirled, and lightning flashed. Somebody had imprisoned the storm spirits, and the cage shuddered as they tried to get out. In the other, frozen like a statue, was a drakon.

"Let's go shopping." Zayn said as everyone except Sam and Giselle

Giselle and Sam looked at each other before going to look at the weaponry. Ceci went to same floor with them as the boys went to look at the men's wear. Ceci was enchanted by all the weapons on display while Sam watched over them and Giselle went back up to level 4.

Giselle looked at a counter that was crammed with bubbling beakers and smoking vials on tripods. Lining the display shelves were crystal flasks-some shaped like swans or honey bear dispensers. The liquids inside were every color, from glowing white to polka-dotted. And the smells-ugh! Some were pleasant, like fresh-baked cookies or roses, but they were mixed with the scents of burning tires, skunk spray, and gym lockers.

What caught her eye was a bloodred vial-a simple test tube with a cork stopper could heal any disease. A swan-shaped container with blue liquid inside could kill you painfully.

Looking around she found an espousa who approached her.

"My name is Donna. How may I help you?" Donna asked

"Um yeah can I look at healing potions?" Giselle asked

Donna smiled "Of course." Then she began to take out potions

Off in the 2 floor the boys were looking at the magical appliances. They wanted new electronics while Ceci was looking at some laptops while holding onto some new weapons she wanted. Sam was at Café M grabbing some snacks for him and Giselle.

As everyone continued shopping Sam and Giselle both met up at the checkout where Donna proceeded to charge them before waiting at the fountain while everyone finished their last minute shopping before paying.

Ceci bought new weapons, a new laptop, and some new clothes.  
Harry and all the boys bought a new phone and laptop, a new weapon, and some new clothes.  
Sam and Giselle both bought some new clothes, weapons, and potions, cosmetics, and poisons (Giselle), some new armor (Sam), and snacks.

After paying Giselle placed orders for custom-made jewelry, clothes, and weapons.

Before they all left Chiron sent an IM asking to pick up two new demigods while Sam took everyone back to camp.

Giselle went to pick up the twins Jane and Alec Brendan. The two were seven and were being chased my a pack of hell hounds before they ran into Giselle who killed the hounds before taking them to M's getting them some necessities before heading to camp. That's when they were claimed at M's Jane daughter of Odyne Goddess of Pain and Alec son of Nyx Goddess of Night.

Sam let the two stay with him in Hades cabin regardless of them not being claimed by Hades. The twins had Giselle and Sam as a safety nets not going anywhere without either of them not that the two minded.

Ceci and the boys on the other hand were waiting for Giselle's orders to come in so they could go back to M's again. They also were having fun using their new things they bought.


	7. Training And Exploring The Chimera (5SOS and Ezekiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during the events of Chapter 3 in Lies, Music, and Monsters, featuring 5SOS boys and Ezekiel Nakamura.

~3rd POV-

The four Boybanders walked out of their room to see Ezekiel leaning against the wall messing with a sword at his side. He looked up to see the four guys staring at the sword wide eyed.

"Is that real?" Ashton asked

Ezekiel tossed the sword to Ashton who caught it but was shocked by the amount of weight the sword had. "Did you think we face monsters without weapons. Anyways let's go to the armory to get you sized for your armor and a weapon." Grabbing his sword back he began to walk down the hall. The 4 guys looked at each other before rushing to follow after Ezekiel who was waiting for them to catch up. Ezekiel led them to the armory room (In reality was a second Grand Ballroom) which had weapons and armor everywhere. One section had chairs and tables of different sizes of armor, shields, helmets, etc. The other side had weapons everywhere. 

"First let's get you guys armor." Ezekiel said motioning them to the different sizes of armor. He pulled a few sets of armor and handed the boys each a set.

“Whoa! This stuff weighs more than I do!” Luke said putting it on

“How can you fight with this stuff?” Calum asked holding his armor

“Hey, you either wear it or you get killed without it.” Ezekiel said straitening Calum's armor

They looked up at him, fear in their eyes. Ezekiel sighed and walked over to the weapons side and handed Michael a sword. Michael weighed it in his hands and smiled.

“Does it feel okay?” Ezekiel asked

“Yeah. It’s great.”

Ezekiel smiled and handed armor to all of them and made sure it fit them right. Then he let them chose weapons before leading them to an abandoned training area.

Leading them to straw armor wearing dummies Ezekiel showed them basic sword movements before letting them try on their own correcting them when they were wrong or showing them a new technique.

~Minor Timeskip brought to you by Rogue Venti~

All the boys were tired and sweaty after the intense workout given by Ezekiel.

"It's time for dinner." Ezekiel said standing up from his position against the wall

The 4 guys nodded and they all went to their room finding out that the room in front of theirs was Ezekiel.

"Wash up then I'll take you to eat." He said before he entered his room

The 4 followed his example and went to wash up in their new room which seem to have expanded while they were gone.

~Another Minor Timeskip brought to you by all the crazy dedicated Boyband Fans out there~

Ezekiel walked out of his room to find the Boybanders waiting for him in the hallway on their phones.

Ezekiel swiftly grabbed them out of their hands causing them all to protest "Monsters use the Internet to track demigods down. I can get you some that don't attract monsters, but not right now at least. So let's go get dinner unless you guys don't want to."

"Let's go I'm starving." Michael said 

The other three nodded and followed Ezekiel who led their way to the cafeteria. 

When they got there the boys except Ezekiel were shocked. Monsters and a few demigods dresses in armor were all eating. 

A group of hellhounds were eating what looked like to be ground beef from large bowls. In one table were empousai drinking cups of what they hoped was wine and not blood and chatting together. Ezekiel led the boys towards the food handing them each a plate before he filled his own plate with food. The four guys filled their plates before following Ezekiel who had chosen a table near a large window that gave a view of the ocean. Sitting down everyone began to fill their stomachs after the intense training they had.

"Get used to all of this. Cause this is how everyday is going to be until we get a quest or something." Ezekiel said motioning with his hand to everyone in the cafeteria

"Have you been on a quest before?" Ashton asked

"Not in this life at least. In my previous life on the other hand I have." Ezekiel said cryptically

The four looked at each other in confusion, but continued eating.

After the boys finished eating Ezekiel took them back to their room before he left saying something about making sure that the Fates' were on their side.

As the boys went inside to their room they all took in everything that has happened today.

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked as he looked at his friends

"We can explore?" Calum said

"Yeah, but shouldn't Ezekiel come with us?" Ashton asked

"Yeah." They all mumbled before going to look for the son of Nemesis

They eventually found him where the shops were at grabbing things off the shelves and stuffing them into backpacks that were already filled with weapons.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked Ezekiel who was startled by their presence

"Just being prepared." He said simply

"Okay then." They mumbled before looking at him

"Anyways do you want to explore they Chimera with us?" Luke asked

Ezekiel looked up at them before nodding.

After dropping off the backpacks in Ezekiel's room they set off to explore the ship. The group walked around seeing the few demigods on the ship doing various activities and all the monsters recruited by Ben.

So far they had visited the shops on the second level (where Ezekiel was) and the shops on the third level where empousai were shopping and looking at all things fashion-wise. Hell hounds being kept in a room that was magically expanded. In the basement was a drakon was being kept.

After exploring the group went back to Ezekiel's room where they proceeded to ask him questions about their new lives.

"You said you were on a quest in previous life. What did you mean?" Ashton asked from his position on the couch while Ezekiel sat on the floor with the backpacks he had

"Yeah. You say it like you died, and came back." Calum said from his position sitting beside Michael on the bed

"I did die. I was reborn in Isles of Blest after achieving Elysium. My name was Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis. I joined Kronos after being spared by a demigod twice. I then betrayed Kronos by trying to strike him in the neck, but the blade shattered a piece ricocheting into my stomach and then Kronos opened a fissure in Olympus causing me to fall into empty air thousands of feet above ground." Ezekiel said causing the boys to be quiet

"Woah." Luke said breaking the silence

"Yeah, but my dying wish came true thanks to the demigod that spared me twice." Ezekiel said smiling slightly

"What was the wish?" Calum asked

"To make the Gods promise to claim all their children. Not to let them be forgotten." Ezekiel said

"And it came true?" Ashton asked

"Well you're demigods aren't you." Ezekiel said like the answer was obvious

"Right." Michael said

"So you're not exactly happy with Ben's plan right?" Luke asked

"Nope, but right now all we can do is play along to their game." Ezekiel said

"Okay." They replied

"Can we go to the shops tomorrow to get new clothes?" Michael asked

"Sure." Ezekiel said

"Great." The boys replied before going to their room to sleep feeling exhaustion catch up to them

They all bid each other good night before turning in to sleep with no nightmares.


	8. Promises

I promise to remember Percy whenever I'm at sea  
I promise to remember Annabeth whenever a spider comes at me  
I promise to protect nature for Grover's sake of course  
I promise to remember Luke when my heart fills with remorse  
I promise to remember Chiron whenever I see a sign that says ''free pony ride''  
I promise to remember Tyson whenever a friend says they'll stick by my side  
I promise to remember Thalia whenever a friend is scared of heights  
I promise to remember Clarisse whenever I see someone that gives me a fright  
I promise to remember Bianca whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother  
I promise to remember Nico whenever I see someone who doesn't get along with others  
I promise to remember Zoe whenever I watch the stars  
I promise to remember Rachel whenever a limo passes my car.  
I promise to remember The Stolls when my home is beginning to unsettle.  
I promise to remember Beckendorf whenever I see someone working metal.  
I promise to remember Silena whenever a friend takes one for the team  
I promise to remember Michael Yew whenever I see a smile that gleams.  
I promise to remember Briares whenever I see someone playing hand games.  
I promise to remember those lost in the Battle of the Labyrinth whenever I see a cloth in flames.  
I promise to remember those campers who fought against Kronos whenever I see someone go against the odds.  
Yes I promise to remember PJO  
Wherever I may go


	9. Normal People vs PJO Fans

NORMAL PEOPLE: rely on their local weatherman for the weather forecast

PJO FANS:will tell Zeus to make it rain

NORMAL PEOPLE: say OMG!

PJO FANS: say OH MY GODS!

NORMAL PEOPLE: go to a psychiatrist to tell their feelings

PJO FANS:won't go to one because they will take away their awesome demigod powers

NORMAL PEOPLE: say shut up or i'll tell on you!

PJO FANS: say shut up or my godly parent will vaporize you!

NORMAL PEOPLE: think that PJO fans are stupid

PJO FANS: know that normal people are stupid

NORMAL PEOPLE: when being chased yell HELP ME SOMEBODY!

PJO FANS: when being chased use their awesome demigod powers

NORMAL PEOPLE: get nervous/scared during thunderstorms

PJO FANS: yell at Zeus to calm down

NORMAL PEOPLE: would choose somewhere sunny to go for vacation

PJO FANS: would try and find Camp Half Blood

NORMAL PEOPLE:don't have this on their profile

PJO FANS: MUST have this on their profile!


	10. Know You’re Obsessed With Percy Jackson When…

-You go to the Empire State Building and you ask for the 600th Floor.

-There’s a thunderstorm going on and you scream, “CALM DOWN, ZEUS!”

-Every time you use the Internet, you thank Hermes.

-When you see Harry Potter, you think of Percy with glasses.

-You burn food to see if it smells good.

-You see an owl, you go, “Hi Athena!”

-Everyone else is creating a Twilightfamily and you create a PJO family.

-You go on a cruise and you hope the boat isn’t The Princess Andromeda…

-You sometimes try to control water.

-You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months.

-You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood’s address.

-Even though notdiagnosed, you claim you have ADHD or dyslexia and blame it on your God parent.

-You yell "Annabeth!" everytime you see a NY Yankees hat.

-You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video games.

-Anytime you see an orange shirt, you look at the front of it to see if it is a Camp shirt.

-You are a PJO character for Halloween.

-Recite lines randomly from the books.

-When you see/hear about anything myhtology-related, you talk about how it was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it.(all the time!)

-Buy anything New York or San Francisco-related.

-You are suddenly obsessed with Adidas shoes because they have the Hermes symbol.

-You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York no matter how much your friends argue with you.

-You have dreams about PJO characters/events

-You carry a ballpoint pen in your pocket.

-That everytime you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword.

-In the beginning of your first History class, you burst out "Will we be studying Greek mythology?!"

-You pretend (or actually) faint when someone asks "Who's Percy?"

-When someone mentions the name Percy (like Percy Weasley) you scream "JACKSON!"

-You are known to scream names of the characters at random times.

-You've got any copy of any book in all your backpacks/binders incase of emergencies

-And when you flunk said test, you blame her irritation on Percabeth.

-You make a list of characters never to anger, like this one and why: Thalia- Want her for your friend, hate her for your enemy. also shes a hunter, her aim with an arrow is very accurate... Athena- She scares Percy more than Zeus. Also, she cannot be distracted and her plans always work. Hades- Um, this one is rather obvious- also you might not be buried with a drachma in your pocket. Hermes- Cutting off your internet access would be slow and painful torture. Also I blame the economy crisis on Luke's stealing federal funds. Aphrodite- She's preoccupied with Percabeth and trust me I dont want to waste her time!

-You write fanfiction constantly, even when you're not at your computer.

-You give all your siblings god parents

-You call the "Ares kids", or school bullies, Martians.

-You quiz fellow fans on the minor gods and win.

-You spend time doing pointless research at , just because Rick Riordan linked it on his site.

-You still think Thuke could happen.

-You plan several statements to avoid Apollo's lines and remember he's a player, should he ever hit on you, and several ways to get out of being cursed.

-You imagine the gods alone, and what they really do on the Superbowl.

-You read page 203 of BotL over and over again or say the lines in your head (PERCABETH!!)

-You know exactly what someone means when they say LT, SoM, TC, BotL, tLO PJO and use it in conversations.

-You find yourself saying things like "Oh my gods!" and "What the Hades?"


	11. De-aged By Visiting Justin's Room Part 1 (5SOS and Ezekiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during Lies, Music, and Monsters but before their quest, featuring 5SOS boys and Ezekiel Nakamura.

Ezekiel looked at the 4 de-aged demigods who clearly didn't understand instructions after sneaking into Justin's room.

~Flashback Starts~  
_The 5SOS members currently had a break so they were walking along the halls of the Chimera. They were in the hall that held Kelly's, Katie's, Ben's, Justin's room._

_"Let's go into Justin's room." Luke said_

_"Why?" Michael asked_

_"I heard from some of the Empousai that he held a lot of magic items." Calum said backing up Luke's idea_

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Ashton said_

_"I agree." Michael said_

_"C'mon what's the worst that could happen?" Luke asked_

_Ashton and Michael shrugged in response causing grins to appear on Calum and Luke's faces. Luke opened the door to Justin's room seeing shelves and tables filled with potions and other magical things. The bed was neatly made like as if no one ever slept in it along with other pieces of furniture piled up with beakers, glass jars, and even a hamster cage._

_One glass jar in particular caught Michael's eye. The jar was filled with a liquid that was changing colors on a shelve with a paper that was messily written warning._

_"Wonder what this is?" He said picking it from the shelve_

_"Michael put it back." Ashton told him "There's clearly a warning written on the paper."_

_"Hey guys look at this." Calum called over to the two causing them to look over and Michael's grip to loosen on the glass jar causing it to fall to the floor and shatter making the liquid to turn into gas and fill up the room._

_The guys coughed before running out of the room closing the door behind them and made it back to their room._

_"What was that?" Luke asked_

_"Don't know." Calum said_

_That was the last thing they said before they blacked out. They woke up from Ezekiel shaking them only to see everything bigger and them drowning in their clothes._

_"What happen?!" The four guys yelled_

_"You turned into toddlers." Ezekiel said deadpanned_

_"Uh oh." The boys said in unison_

_"Uh oh is right." Ezekiel said to them with a very displeased look on his face_  
~Flashback Ends~

"What were you thinking?" Ezekiel asked as the boys

"We were curious." Ashton said

"Well I don't know how to change you back." Ezekiel said looking at the boys

"Oops." Luke said smiling

Ezekiel just sighed and looked at the boys before deciding to call one of the demigods he knew for help.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in walked in [Felix Grady](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/d/d6/TWI-BD1_DC1.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20111113135637) son of Ares and [Demetri Barton](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/e/e1/BD1_3.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20111011171250) son of Apollo.

"Okay we might have a way to turn them back, but we need time to make sure what changed them." Demetri said closing the door behind him as he looked at the demigods  
  
"What were you thinking?" Felix asked  
  
"They weren't." Ezekiel said  
  
"So how we change back?" Calum asked  
  
"By waiting." Demetri said "Which we have to research through Justin's things."  
  
"So we take turns watching them." Ezekiel said  
  
"Yup." Demetri said brightly causing Felix to sigh  
  
Ezekiel, Felix, and Demetri were currently having a hard time trying to keep four de-aged demigods to stay still while they prepared a list on what could've changed them.  
  
Currently the three older demigods and four de-aged demigods were in one of the empty training rooms where they little demigods were currently running around after taking a power nap.  
  
There were toys on the floor spread out on a blanket while the three older demigods were leaning against the wall keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Kelly is going to get suspicious." Demetri said looking at Luke play with Ashton with a stuffed snake  
  
"Ben and Justin too." Felix said  
  
"I know." Ezekiel said watching Michael and Calum play with play dough  
  
"This is going to be a long few days." They said watching as a play dough war began  
  
~Timeskip to dinner brought to you by Newt in the Scorch Trials~  
  
 Ezekiel had gone to run an errand for Ben leaving Demetri and Felix with the kids before returning back. Upon opening the door to where everyone was he narrowly dodged a bit of pasta thrown at the door.  
  
“Guys!” He exclaimed when he saw the pasta covered room  
  
“Ashton’s encouraging it!” Demetri replied as Calum laughed and threw more pasta  
  
“I am so not cleaning this up!” Ezekiel said while Luke giggled and clapped  
  
“Ashton! Stop throwing food!” Felix exclaimed ducking when Ashton flung pasta at him. Ashton crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Felix.  
  
“Thank you!” Felix sighed in relief before pasta hit his cheek  
  
“Who threw that?” Felix slowly turned to Michael and Luke who giggled  
  
“It was Cal” Demetri chipped in noticing the grin on Cal’s face  
  
“Damn Aphrodite kid” Felix growled before stalking off to clean his face. Ezekiel set down some new clothes for the kids and got some dinner for himself. Once he ate he and Demetri rooted out the clothes Ezekiel bought and got to work dressing them for bed.  
  
“No!” Ashton protested when Demetri tried to get him dressed  
  
“Ashton it’s time for bed” Felix stressed while holding Calum who was squirming  
  
“No!” Ashton whined  
  
“We’ll let you play for a bit if you get dressed now” Ezekiel said softly. Ashton looked at the toys before he sighed and nodded.  
  
“Fine” Ashton pouted as Demetri helped him get dressed. Once Ashton was dressed Ezekiel helped him into his bed before Felix gently set some toys down beside him letting him play before Ashton was out like a light.  
  
Felix read Calum a book while Demetri tucked Michael into bed. When it came to Luke he was very tricky to get a hold of.  
  
“Luke c'mon we have to go clean up before Ben or Kelly get mad.” Ezekiel said trying to catch the son of Hermes who was currently running around the halls. Eventually Ezekiel got Luke to sleep before he went out to help Demetri and Felix clean up.  
  
“I wonder how long this will last?” Ezekiel asked aloud  
  
“Last I heard it takes a few days maybe weeks. That's if we find out the cause of this.” Demetri shrugged putting all the toys in one corner  
  
“Great as if Michael wasn’t fussy enough” Felix huffed before looking up  
  
“How did the pasta get on the ceiling?” Ezekiel asked pointing to it  
  
“Ashton.” Felix muttered. Ezekiel nodded and resumed cleaning hoping the curse would be over quickly.


	12. Off to M's Again (BoyBanders and Cecilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set before the ending of Music and Monsters, featuring Ceci, the boys all of them, Giselle, Luke, and Sam Scorpion.

**_This drabble is set before the ending of Music and Monsters, featuring Ceci, the boys all of them, Giselle, Luke,_ _and Sam Scorpion_ _._**  
  
Giselle, Luke, and Sam were both getting ready to go to M's to pick up the orders that Giselle had placed when Ceci and the boys found out and were begging to go with them.   
  
"Please!" Ceci and Zayn begged Giselle as she was getting ready in Apollo cabin   
  
"No." Giselle said simply   
  
"But why." Ceci whined  
  
"Yeah, the others want to see M's for themselves." Zayn said  
  
"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Giselle asked  
  
"Yes." the two said in unison  
  
"Fine." Giselle said as she grabbed her bag  
  
"Yes!" They yelled before running off to tell the others leaving Giselle to shake her head as she watched them run off  
  
~Timeskip to M's brought to you by Satyrs chasing Nymphs around~   
  
Giselle, Luke, and Sam just watched as the other demigods rushed out of the elevator and into the mall.  
  
"Can we leave the alone?" Sam asked worriedly  
  
"No." Giselle and Luke said in unison   
  
"Right. Well next time we bring Ashley, Edmund, Ardeth, Rick, Damon, both sets of twins, and Isabel. " Sam said watching as Tom, Max, and Ceci went to the weapons  
  
"Sure." Giselle chirped before walking towards the potions and poisons where Donna was   
  
Luke and Sam just watched her walk away before heading towards the magical appliances where Nathan was also. Harry and Louis were in the men's wear with Siva. Niall and Zayn were at the café while Jay and Liam went to the sundries.   
  
~Mini Timeskip brought to you by the Thomas from The Maze Runner~  
  
Giselle was picking up her orders when Ceci came running towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Giselle asked as Donna handed her the packages  
  
"Chiron sent me an IM asking me and you to go pick up a new demigod before Ben does. The demigods name is Christopher LaSalle. He's in New Orleans." Ceci said looking at Giselle as she put them away  
  
"Then let's go." Giselle said "But first we need to tell the others."  
  
"Okay." Ceci said to her before rushing off to tell the others  
  
~Timeskip to Only the Boys while the Girls went to New Orleans brought to you by Minho from The Maze Runner~  
  
All the boys were still at M's  ~~while they ran around like kids in a candy store~~  explored well all of them expect Luke and Sam who were at Café M.   
  
"Why do they have to babysit us?" Harry questioned as he was looking through the racks of armor  
  
The others shrugged as they also searched for new clothes and armor. They all had gotten new electronics, weapons, and some books because of Jay and Liam. After they went to go pay before Luke and Sam  ~~dragged~~  took them to camp.   
  
~Timeskip to Camp brought to you by Sora from Kingdom Hearts~  
  
Cecilia, Giselle, and the new demigod [Christopher LaSalle](http://graphics8.nytimes.com/images/section/movies/filmography/1/WireImage_1924754.jpg) walked into camp before they split up. Cecilia went to go look for the boys while Giselle and Chris went to Chiron where the other new demigods, Sam, and Luke at the Big House.  
  
Ceci walked up to the boys who were all playing soccer before they stopped to greet her.  
  
"Hey." They told her  
  
"Hey." She told them back   
  
"Who's the new demigod?" Tom asked  
  
"Christopher LaSalle son of Demeter. He's with Giselle and Chiron right now." She told them  
  
"That's good." Liam said  
  
"Yeah." She said  
  
"So..." Harry started  
  
"What?" The demigods asked him  
  
"Want to try our new weapons?" He asked  
  
They all thought about it for a moment before nodding and ran to the arena to train.


	13. De-aged By Visiting Justin's Room Part 2 (5SOS and Ezekiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set during Lies, Music, and Monsters but before their quest, featuring 5SOS boys, Ezekiel Nakamura, Demetri Barton, Jasper Hale, and Felix Grady.

~DAY 1~  
  
"While I'm gone, you're to listen to Demetri and Felix and [Jasper](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/4/45/Jasper-418328_429620800414485_412720940_n.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20130321131219), if he shows up. Understood?" Ezekiel asked the demigods. Jasper Hale was a son of Ares.   
  
"Sure ting, Ezekiel." Ashton said, nodding  
  
"Okey-Dokie." Calum said, before Jasper walked through the door  
  
"What's going on!? I heard something happened, there are whispers that someone went into Justin's room..." Jasper said. The kids were on the other room, and he didn't see them...  
  
"Jasper, calm down..." Ezekiel said, putting his hands up defensively.  
  
"Don't you tell me to calm down." Jasper slammed Ezekiel against the wall, instincts taking over since he was a child of Ares. "Where are they?" he demanded through grit teeth. But Luke had heard his voice and came running.  
  
"Jazz!" Luke launched himself at his ally, who reflexive caught him and stared. He'd though Luke had been cute when he was normal, but as he stared at him now, around two feet tall, incredibly light, with blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention that smile, he realized he was cuter than a beagle eating a frigging cupcake.  
  
"Oh... my... Gods... What happened to him?" Jasper asked, staring  
  
"Jazz? Hey guwys, Jazz's hewre!" Calum lisped, and everyone was there a moment later.  
  
Jasper set Luke down, gaping. "How... what... You know what, I don't even want to know. Will they be okay?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of okay." Demetri said, emerging. "They're fine, just all reverted to mental and physical children for the time being. They could be normal tomorrow. Or in a year. Were working on it now."  
  
"Right..." Jasper said, looking down, still in shock slightly. How was he supposed to deal with this?  
  
"Tag- you it!" Luke grinned, running away  
  
"Ahh! Jazz's it!" Ashton cried, running away, and everyone else had scattered  
  
Jasper smiled slightly. This wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"I'm leaving them with you, Felix, and Demetri. You, sadly, are the most responsible out of the three. I want no blood, no crying, and everything to be in one piece when I come back for the nightshift. Understood?"  
  
"Understood." Jasper said, nodding. He'd had to deal with Daddy Ezekiel over the months and knew how overprotective he was with younger demigods...  
  
He'd tagged Michael a minute ago, who had chased down Calum, who had charm spoke Luke and tagged him, who'd then tagged Ashton...  
  
"Hey! No Fair! Luke's on da ceiling!" Ashton pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
Sure enough, he had pulled out his winged shoes and was now clutch to the ceiling, giggling.  
  
Ezekiel kicked himself. He'd forgotten to take that away from him. He hadn't been given the shoes until recently, and if his hands slipped once now...  
  
"Come on down, Luke. Before the ceiling gnomes get you." Jasper said, hands on his hips  
  
"Ceiling gomes? Luke asked, looking interested  
  
"Ceiling gnomes. They eat little boys like you for breakfast..."  
  
"Wreally? Cool..." He looked around, excited  
  
"And they steal your socks from the dryer..." Jasper added, and Luke snapped to attention. He jumped down onto the couch, scampering towards the dryer...  
  
"No! Der no socks here! I too late!" He yelled a moment later  
  
"Guys, we have a mission!" Ashton yelled, and they all charged out of the room, leaving Jasper alone with Ezekiel.  
  
"You realize this will probably backfire horribly?" Ezekiel asked  
  
Jasper nodded. "Always does. But it'll keep them busy for a few hours."  
  
Ezekiel nodded. "Just keep everything in one piece." he ordered, before walking out of the room  
  
It was three hours later, around seven pm. The kids were all apparently watchign TV, and Felix was walking past the laundry room, when suddenly he was upside down...  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"We got im!" Ashton yelled, looking excited as they all ran towards the sound of the scream. To their dismay, they found, not a ceiling gnome, who they'd been fantiscising about all day, but Felix...  
  
"Aww man, it's just Uncle Felix." Calum said, kicking the floor in frustration  
  
Luke giggled. "Felix upside down!" He sang  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Felix said. He couldn't help but crack a grin when he saw the smiling three year old. "Now get me down, please."  
  
"Wait!" Michael said, holding up a hand. "He- he lwooks wike a piñata..."  
  
"Piñata?" Calum asked, looking excited. "If we whack him, what'll come out?"  
  
"Let's find out..." Ashton said, stepping forward confidently.  
  
"What! Wait, no, no, Uncle Felix is NOT a piñata, kids!" Felix yells, desperate. But Calum's laughing as Ashton finds a stick, and soon he's being beaten by children...  
  
"Jasper! Jasper, help!" Felix yells over the joyful squeals of children  
  
Jasper, who's leaning against the wall, arms crossed, laughs. "I can't. I'm enjoying this too much."  
  
"Make them stop! Argh!" Michael grins as he gives him a hit that sends him swinging...  
  
"I can't. Only you can. You're a piñata. Give them some candy." Jasper says. He's pulled out his phone and is filming this, now...  
  
"Where's Demetri?" Felix demands  
  
"He went out, ran off to China to get some authentic Chinese food." Jasper says, grinning. Just then, the door opens up.  
  
"Recognizing- Ezekiel Jones, [Hunter Bradley](http://cdn.sptdigital.com/sites/asia.axn/files/ct_character_f_primary_image/quantico_-_caleb_haas_-_cast.jpg), [Blake Bradley](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/walkingdead/images/4/4b/Tate-ellington.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141123000420)." it announces, and the demigods enter the room. Gotta love Hephaestus children.  
  
"Zeek! Luke and Calum say on unison, running to their friend, while the other children discard the sticks and things they've been using to whack Felix.  
  
"Were you good?" Ezekiel asks  
  
Jasper grins. "They were angels, Ez, all of them..."  
  
"THEY ARE EVIL!" Felix yells from where he's hanging by his looks at him, clearly not impressed. "They beat me with sticks! And they trapped me here!"  
  
"And who was dumb enough to get caught in their trap?" Ezekiel asks. Felix crosses his arms, still, upset.  
  
"Can someone PLEASE get me down from here!?" he demands  
  
Ezekiel throws a batarang (again gotta love the Hephaestus children) that cuts the rope, and Felix ends up on his face.  
  
"You're welcome." Ezekiel grunts, as Calum giggles and his expression softens slightly.  
  
Suddenly here was a red blur as Demetri ran in (thank the Gods for Hecate children), holding a box of Chinese take out and chop sticks.  
  
"Hey guys." he caught a death stare from Felix and Ezekiel and looked at them, slightly surprised.  
  
"What'd I miss?"


	14. I Meet My Extended Family (Niall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is something that I came up with that Niall meets his family from Atlantis, featuring Niall, Poseidon and other Atlanteans.

~Niall's POV~  
I was walking across the beach in camp when I heard splashing. I turned to see some Nereids waving me over to them.  
I looked at them watching as they dove underwater. I followed their lead as they led me deeper into the ocean.

I followed the Nereids until I came across a large underwater kingdom. Poseidon's palace.

The Palace of Atlantis was a big mansion, about the size of Mount Olympus made of pearl, sea stone, and abalone shell. There were gardens were full of exotic sea plants, with luminescent jellyfish drifting about like Christmas lights. The Nereids led me to the throne room.

The doorways were huge, and Poseidon's throne was made of coral. And sitting on the throne himself was Poseidon, my father.

"Hello Niall." He said 

I bowed before him answering "Hello father."

"Rise my son." He said

I rose up to stare at him before watching as a woman swam into the throne room.

She was gorgeously beautiful, with black hair pinned back in a net of pearls and silk, eyes as dark as mocha, a kind smile, and a beautiful laugh. She usually dressed in a simple white gown, and her only piece of jewelry was a circlet of polished red crab claws across her brow.

"Niall this is my wife Amphitrite." My father said introducing the woman

She gave me a warm smile before taking her place next to her husband. 

"I suppose you want to know why I called for you, right?" Poseidon asked me

I nodded.

"It's because I wanted to meet you. I already met your other brother Persus Jackson." Amphitrite said causing me to look at her

"You called for me father." A voice said causing me to turn to it

I saw a merman, having the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish, and who shared my father's black hair. Unlike most mermen, this one had two fish tails instead of one. He had green skin and black hair in a ponytail. He also wore armor studded with pearls.

"Ah yes, Triton this my other son Niall Horan." Father said to the merman

Triton gave me a cold look before looking at his mother who gave him a look.

"Hello." He said before looking at father "May I be dismissed. I have training to do."

Poseidon nodded and then Triton left.

"Sorry about my son." Poseidon said apologetically 

"It's fine." I said

"Yes, well let me show you around the palace." Poseidon said standing up from his throne with Amphirite

~Timeskip to One Week after Visiting the Palace brought to you by the Civil War Trailer from the Superbowl~

When I got back to camp I was jumped by everyone.

"Where were you?" Liam asked me

I smiled "I was meeting my extended family." I said causing Giselle and Sam to start laughing

"What?" Everyone but me questioned them

"Don't worry about it." Giselle said giving my a wink and walked away with Sam who gave me a knowing look

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ceci ran off after them as Liam, Louis, Zayn, and The Wanted members continued to question me


End file.
